vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashi
Warning: This article will contain major spoilers of the 5th Season of the show: Samurai Jack |-|Pre-Reformation= ] |-|Post-Reformation= |-|Possessed by Aku= Summary Ashi is the deuteragonist, and at first antagonist before becoming an ally of Samurai Jack. She is the former leader and the only confirmed living member of the Daughters of Aku, seven sisters who serve as assassins attempting to kill Jack. It is only later that she comes to have doubts about Aku's true nature after Jack saves her life and she makes a full turn-around when Jack shows her the destruction Aku has unleashed on the world. She serves as Jack's most important ally in Season 5. Ashi seemed to possess a curiosity about the outside world, especially when she was younger, and developed into a cunning strategist. She also doesn't comprehend the sense of decency, as when her clothing was eaten by Lazarus 92 leaving her naked once more, she doesn't mind and was confused by Jack's embarrassment seeing her in such condition, furthermore, she does not understand the concept of love and compassion, initially seeing the loving bond between a deer couple as madness due to the fact that she (like her sisters) assumed the bigger male deer would kill the female deer, still, she has an emotional breakdown after witnessing all of her sisters die before her and failing to kill Jack. he remained fervent in attempting to kill Jack, proving a determined single-mindedness as a result of her upbringing. After learning the truth from Jack, she has disowned her mother, put her past behind (especially as she removes her "bodysuit") and is now set on stopping Aku. Despite becoming a kind person and learning the truth, she still retains a brutal ruthless nature towards her enemy, mercilessly killing the Dominator, an entire Orc Army, and her own mother. She cares about Jack so much that she was willing to search for him and help him get get his confidence back, as well as save him from the Omen. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Ashi Origin: Samurai Jack Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Daughter of Aku Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Very good strategist, Pain Resistance, Hammerspace (Formally, she lost this ability in Episode XCVII). After episode "Episode CI", Ashi gained Body Control, Elasticity, Energy Projection, The ability to infuse her weapons with fire, Time Travel, Resistance to Possession and likely far more (Stated to have the same powers as Aku) Attack Potency: Town Level (Stated to be the strongest of the Daughters of Aku, who were able to damage Jack) Speed: Relativistic+ (Should be comparable to Jack) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class TJ Durability: Town Level (Tooks hits from Jack) Stamina: Very high (Can fight Jack) Range: Melee, Higher with weapons Standard Equipment: Used to have a kusarigama, but it was lost after Episode XCVII. Intelligence: Extremelly skilled, capable of going up agains the ikes of Jack and The High Priestess, extremelly good with most weapons she has come across and master at hand to hand combat Weaknesses: Human weaknesses. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Humans Category:TV Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Samurai Jack Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Weapon Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Female Characters Category:Assassins Category:Athletes Category:Body Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Time Users Category:Deceased Characters